A Sibling's Guide to a Mary-Sue
by SilverPelt808
Summary: Ah, Mary-Sues. A great, evil force threatening to destroy fiction from within. Thankfully, we have interviewed several warrior cats that have been overshadowed by their Mary-Sue siblings. A Warriors Fanfiction. Interviewed cats will be OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. I own this plotline and the characters.  
><strong>

**Another thing: This story is told by Mudpelt in WindClan, and set in a future WindClan in a possible future. Please do not take this story as offence - I mainly wrote this as to see how a mary-sue/gary-stu is seen by the eyes of their sibling. Updates will not come quick. This chapter is short. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Muddy Water<strong>

I am the most grateful to have this opportunity to share my thoughts with you.

My name is Mudpelt, and throughout my many years I have been lingering in the dark shadows of my sister; Crystalgaze. Her name was puzzling right from the start; what was crystal? Yet I could quote many of my mother's words...

_She seemed... almost special right from the start._

Wherever she went she left a trail of... evil stuff that turned the warriors around her into...

Oh, that's called OOCness? Yes. She did that.

On the fateful day of our apprentice ceremony, our leader, Gorsestar, took one glance at her and, well, his eyes slightly clouded over. Not that my sister noticed, of course. Then something magical happened. Our leader, as if in a trance, didn't even bother speaking the traditional words. He simply acknowledged Crystalgaze, Crystalkit, then, as his apprentice. Then he gestured for the crowd to disband.

As fate would have it, no one noticed his actions except me.

Oh, what did you say? Mary-sues are like that?

So after the meeting I rushed over to him and asked about my ceremony. Gorsestar looked pale. He lowered his head, not bothering to make eye contact with me, and just told me to choose my own mentor.

So I chose the medicine cat, Eagleflight.

Eagleflight was kind, and we spent many joyful hours sitting in the heather den, discussing Crystalpaw. She was delighted to have another who could see through my sister's evil aura, to overcome the power of the OOCness.

Two days after the ceremony Crystalpaw was summoned to fight a great battle between RiverClan and WindClan. I found this curious, as Eagleflight informed me that RiverClan had already agreed on a truce for 6 moons. What was even weirder was that only two warriors were told to go - Crystalpaw and another cat named Toadtail.

Ten minutes, that's right, ten minutes later, they, or should I say she, came back. My sister had come home alone.

I know, weird, right?

My mentor and I rushed to the scene, eager to tend to my sister. Pushing away the crowd, we carefully approached the 'wounded' Crystalpaw. Instead we found Crystalpaw sharing the information of the battle with the crowd.

What did she say? Oh, she told us about how Toadtail died at the start and she tried to save him, so then she avenged his legacy by slaying the RiverClan warriors. Brutal.

Gorsestar didn't even try to tell her that she broke the warrior code. He leaped up onto the Tallstone and called Crystalpaw up. She looked calm and composed, even when she was renamed. The new Crystalgaze meowed towards the crowd and a loud chant rose up from the crowd.

Oh, you think that's weird? Take this.

The next thing that happened was a burst of smoke that covered WindClan. Between coughs, I could make out the slumped bodies of my clanmates, lying motionless. Above them stood none other than my sister; Crystalgaze. The only other survivor was my mentor, my friend. Eagleflight.

Then in one swift move, she raked her claws across Eagleflight's body, spilling scarlet pools of blood.

Even now, I could feel the horror of yowling at my former sister, her eyes staring murderously at me.

But before Crystalgaze could leap out, a purple beam of light trapped me, and the last things I could hear were the voices of the ones that I loved - the leader, Eagleflight, my mother... and the others who had perished that day.

And to conclude my time with you, I really thank you all for transporting me from that savage wasteland to a flourishing woodland. Life is great here - everybody is an equal, everybody is well developed.

Where do I live?

I live in a land where the term mary-sue doesn't go among us, in a suited biome populated with well-developed characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, do not take this as an offence. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the slow update but you had been warned. This chapter was requested by winxclubfan1, based on his/her story _The Story of ABBAstar_.**

**I know this chapter is short, so bear with me - okay?**

***deep breath* Special Mentions to all that reviewed: **

**PokemonThatEatCats2**

**winxclubfan1 - ****_Here it is!_ **

**BritishDaydreamingGirl - Thanks!**

**Queen Rebelle - Sure! **

**The, um, first Guest**

**Guest no.2 - Okay, but if you have an account on FF, could you please tell me? I need more information on the two characters if you want me to do them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stupidkit and ABBAkit/paw/star. winxclubfan1 is the rightful owner of the two.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Spotlight<strong>

Okay, so let me get this straight. You want me to tell you about what I feel about my 'sister'.

One word: Terrible.

I could go on forever adding extremely to the front of terrible, but you get the point.

Well, for starters, what sort of name is Stupidkit? Either StarClan got really messed up with an omen, or my mother was just crazy. Probably the latter.

My... Can we just refer her as X now?

X was overrated. First it was my mom, then my leader... then basically everyone in my clan... no, all the clans. Well, maybe except for Sadsong.

Okay, from the start.

My mother, Sapphireshine, was all like, 'Yay only my daughter is like so purrfect and and my son is like so boring and such and blah blah blah'.

Story over.

Grrrrr. Fine. I'll tell you about my apprentice ceremony.

The first thing I would tell anyone after the ceremony was probably, 'The world is unfair.' If you had met me 5 minutes before you had, I would have said, 'ABBAkit is a lunatic' or 'ABBAkit's brain is malfunctioning'. Anything but 'The world is unfair'.

I mean, how would you have reacted? After being rejected as a kit and now denied apprenticeship! Seriously!

I thought I had found peace with Sadsong. Well, that was before the whole of HistoryClan arrived, in broad daylight, marching into the camp through the main entrance. If you thought that was weird, how about the fact that they marched in yelling, "HistoryClan is attacking! Only ABBApaw will save you!"

Of course, ABBApaw came to save the day. What did you expect? Some decent cat to round up the clan?

The fighting didn't last long. ABBApaw kept on making dramatic speeches and pouncing on their leader. Some good did come after it, though.

I managed to sneak Sadsong out of camp, and we shared tongues under The Great Oak. As I should have guessed, our happiness didn't last long.

Suddenly the ground broke apart, and a startled ABBApaw came flying through, falling into the ground.

Good news: She fell. Bad news: We were stuck on a ledge and apparently ABBApaw didn't, well, perish.

I only had a moment of satisfaction when ABBApaw's eyes widened, and yelled out something like, 'Kis eng!' Correct me if I'm wrong.

She seemed to be in deep thought, so I tried to grab her attention by informing her that HistoryClan had sent spies, and are within RandomClan. She sharply blocked off the conversation and said that she had to tell on me for Kis eng Sadsong. I can never understand her somedays...

But wait, the next part's weirder. When I called her a tattle tale, Tattletalekit, a random kit that I had absolutely no idea existed until this day popped up, greeted us, then vanished. Yep, defiantly weird.

Then somehow ABBApaw ran into the leader's den, and commanded loudly. She wanted the leader to exile me. Me and Sadsong. At that moment, I thought, He won't listen you you. Then I thought, Well, my life is screwed up pretty badly. If anything, I've learnt anything is possible.

I guess that was a valuable lesson.

But, well, it ended alright. Sadsong and I were sucked up by this weird violet beam, and, we somehow ended here. Hope you enjoyed your session with me!

Go. Now.

You won't go?

Oh well, what last question do you have, then?

If I had chosen my own name I would've been Icestorm.

Now bye, and I hope you had learnt a valuable life lesson. If not, learn it from someone else. Not me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, Silver here. Sorry for this late update, but, well, here it is! This time I have responded to Reedflight's request to do Poopkit of his/her fanfiction_ Prafsiz uf Kulnes_. This story is short due to the lack of information on Poopkit's side, so I added another short story to explain what happens in this story - in detail. Just remember, I don't update much.**

**Reedflight - **_Here's your _Prafsiz uf Kulnes_! And I will do Lakepool later on._

**CONNNnIe -** _How could you not get it? Thanks, though!_

**Disclaimer: Reedflight is the rightful owner of the characters in this story, and winxclubfan1 owns Sadsong and Stupidkit, re-introduced in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

*yawn*

Sure, you want me to express what I feel about my - *pretends to gag* - sister?

Oh, she's okay. Apart from the fact that she totally did not just throw away and trash my entire childhood, yes, she is okay. Like everyone else here explained to me earlier, our so called 'siblings' were born with beautiful and exotic names. I heard there was one called Sparklekit or Glimmerkit. Well, in my case the perfect name was pretty straight forward - Prophecykit.

When I was a kit I would sprout logical stuff. Yes, actual logic. Apparently in the mystified perfectionist world of Prophecykit I was just an useless obstacle that can be readily thrown out. Bad luck for poor, poor logical me then. I would've much preferred to be exiled from the clan. Who was he...? Ah, yes, Stupidkit was very lucky. I was stuck in the stuffy elder's den with Jacksnort and my mother for quite a while. What sort of daughter would pack up her birth mother, then threw her into the elder's den?

Okay - so it wasn't all so bad. At least my mother came to her senses about her evil offspring. Jacksnort was blind to what dangers our clan - the clans all faced. We plotted, and I managed to sneak my mom and I out of the elders den.

So we roamed the forests for a while. I'm sure you wouldn't like to hear me dribbling on about what happened in the short days after we escaped the clans, but I assure you, this weird beam of violet and indigo shot down on my mom and I, and before we knew it, we arrived here.

* * *

><p><strong>Special Short Story<strong>

The camera focused onto the large dome in the center of the area, savouring the delux furniture and expensive ornaments presented around the dome. The roof had tiles of multicoloured stained glass, with epic tales of the warrior cats carved onto them in flowing lines.

The camera lowered down, panning around the dome's interior. Many cats of vast differences in their pelts were blended together in one motion. It was almost impossible to imagine all of those cats as outcasts, discriminated only because of their siblings, the perfect, adorable siblings.

The camera swooped to one side, expecting the flourished paintings of the dome, instead coming face to face with a adult white tom, eying the camera with-

"Ice, come back!"

The camera cat directed the camera towards a flushed white she-cat, apologising on the behalf of Ice.

"I'm sorry. Ice here is just so..."

The white tom again looked towards the camera. This time urging the white she-cat towards the camera. She gazed at the camera with piercing red eyes.

"Wait, aren't you the ones who interviewed Ice the other day?"

The camera cat locked gazes with the white she-cat.

"We interviewed..." the camera cat gazed off in thought, "One Muddy Pelt, one Stupidkit, and one Pooping Kit. If you want to make an appointment, please care to call. The autographs for them have ran out, unfortun-"

"He used to be Stupidkit. Call him Ice now," The white she-cat shook her head, "I used to be Sadsong, but call me Song."

"Oh. Thank you for your cooperation," the camera cat took a photo of Ice and Song, grinning, "These will sell for a lot."

"Waaaait a minute," the birch coloured tabby that was previously munching on a vole behind them approached at an alarming rate, "Hey, Fizz, didn't I tell you not to relate everything to our show?"

Fizz didn't seem to notice the fuming she-cat and continued to count up how much fresh-kill the picture of the two tragic lovers would sell for. That was bad. Very bad. That resulted in a tempered she-cat, and that is always bad.

Their show had been very popular, even at the start. In a haven of siblings of mary-sues, everyone liked sharing their pains and experiences they had gone through. 'A Sibling's Guide to a Mary-Sue' had been like a blog, sharing stories and experiences across the outcasts. Many of whom that had participated are now wanted celebrities. Every cat wanted to have the chance of appearing on the famous show.

"Fizz, Rowan wants us to see something," the she-cat sighed, "He claimed he has invented a machine that could transport cats from the outside world to here!"

"Why would we want to do that, Sand?" yawned Fizz. Sand whacked him with her tail.

"He has targeted another sibling of a mary s-"

"FRESH-KILL!" yelled Fizz, his amber eyes lighting up, "That is a great idea!"

Sand rolled her eyes. By that time Ice and Song had long gone to get some rain water from the stalls, leaving Sand and Fizz together.

"Then come, mouse-brain," Sand started to walk away, "Rowan says the distress signal is from some pools of Ivy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if I made any mistakes. Thanks.<strong>


End file.
